GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: D'jok, Sinedd, Woowamboo and Mei all hold dinner parties and are scored to win the prize of 10,000! R
1. Chapter 1 D'joks night

GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME

_Welcome to GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME, for you who don't know Come Dine With Me is a show which makes four or five people hold a dinner party in their homes, after the party they are scored points up to ten by each contestant, at the end of it all the person with the most points wins! In this story we have four contestants from the Galactik football universe: D'jok, Sinedd, Woowamboo and Mei. These four will cook their food and serve it as well as being good hosts. So without further ado… GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

First we have D'jok who will be holding the first dinner party!

**D'jok's list: **

**Starter: crackers with cheese **

**Main: Akillian fish with side of salad**

**Dessert: Akillian fruit crumble **

_**D'jok**__- yeah I'm quite confident I have a good night coming, I've planned out everything and plan not to spend to much time in the kitchen, You have to spend time with the guests. _

_**Sinedd's thoughts on the starter: **__Crackers and cheese is a bit plain isn't it? typical D'jok then! _

_**Sinedd's thoughts on the main: **__I never ate fish on Akillian; come to think about it I only ever ate takeaway pizza, I only just learnt to cook three months go from Artegor! _

_**Sinedd's thoughts on the dessert: **__Akillian fruits are very nice but can D'jok pull it off? Err no. _

_**Woowamboo's thoughts on the starter: **__You don't get cheese and crackers on my planet, sounds interesting. _

_**Woowamboo's thoughts on the main: **__Akillian fish! It sounds great, I'm always ready to try food from different cultures than my own! _

_**Woowamboo's thoughts on the dessert: **__Again Akillian culture, I am curious to see what fruits grow on such a cold planet. _

_**Mei's thoughts on the starter: **__Crackers with cheese sounds good; won't exactly get you full up for the main which is exactly what you want at a good dinner party. _

_**Mei's thoughts on the main: **__Akillian fish… hmm that's quite hard to get right. If it's smoked I'm afraid I won't eat it. _

_**Mei's thoughts on the dessert: **__Akillian fruit crumble would be wonderful! Not to fattening for a dessert which is always great! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay then, well now you know everyone's thoughts lets get to the cooking! We visited D'jok at his house at 1pm to check what's happening.

D'jok stood in the kitchen at his oven, a fresh Akillian fish lay in front of him on a cutting board, "Okay so basically I've skipped the starter because I can just put that together on the night, so I'm just going to start cutting the fish now," D'jok explained to the camera.

"Did you catch the fish yourself?" A camera man asked (it's part of his job to keep the show interesting)

D'jok scratched his bright red hair, "Err no but I'm sure that's not much of a problem," He replied and smothered the Akillian fish in oil.

After that he put it in the oven and told the camera that he would leave it there for one hour then reheat it again when the time comes.

"Okay now I'm going to start the Akillian fruit crumble," D'jok explained.

"What are the fruits you're using?" A camera asked again.

"Oh well I'm going to put two fruits in the crumble because…well…Akillian only has two fruits," told D'jok. "the first I'm putting in is Akillian Grapefruit which has a special taste to it because of the always cold air, and secondly I'll put in a fruit only grown on Akillian called a Aartegium fruit which was only discovered in a small cave about fifteen years ago,"

D'jok took a pastry base and mashed the fruit's up before filling the base up with it. He then covered the base in dough and made a nice pattern on the top. "Presentation is always needed, even if you are going to cut it up and ruin it!" D'jok laughed and put the fruit crumble in a different part of the oven.

"Again that should be done in about half an hour and I'll reheat when the time comes," D'jok said with a grin.

If you would like to cook any of D'jok's meals then the recipe is on the GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME website.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's how D'jok cooked it, onto to the night where D'jok is waiting nervously in a black tuxedo holding a tray of crackers with cheese.

A doorbell is heard so D'jok placed his tray of crackers on a table and went to answer the door. At the door stood Sinedd with a look of what seemed to be disgust on his face.

"Hello Sinedd," D'jok said pleasantly.

Sinedd did not greet him back but simply made a remark about D'jok's front path. "Your front path is really dirty you know,"

D'jok bit his lip with anger more than embarrassment, "Well that doesn't really matter at the moment, come in; I have some crackers with cheese on the table,"

Sinedd nodded and walked past him to the front room where D'jok left the crackers, Sinedd picked one up and began to nibble on one.

After five minutes of awkward silence Mei knocked on the door. D'jok opened it to see her there wearing a stunning red dress.

"Aren't you looking good!" D'jok smiled and gave Mei a hug and two kisses on the cheek.

"Hi D'jok! am I the first one here?" Mei asked and looked over his shoulder to see Sinedd nibbling a cracker and looking with disgust at a portrait of a sailor on a boat.

"No Sinedd's here already," D'jok replied which made Sinedd look quickly to the door at the mention of his name.

Mei walked towards Sinedd and picked up a cracker, "Hey Sinedd how are you?" Mei smiled and tried to be friendly.

Sinedd surprisingly complied, "I'm fine, I was just looking at this ugly picture; what about you?"

"I'm fine too thanks, err what makes this picture so ugly?" Mei answered and asked as D'jok strolled into the room.

"Well it's just a sailor… no an ugly sailor! A ugly sailor on a boat, I just don't think it's very nice," Sinedd answered and flicked the man's face.

D'jok slapped Sinedd's hand away, "That's my grandpa your flicking Sinedd!"

Sinedd hissed in annoyance, "Okay sorry, seriously that's rude D'jok,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**D'jok's room**_

_**Sinedd: **__That's so rude, It just proves my suspicions right about D'jok being a bad host! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finally Woowamboo arrived at the door with a massive grin spread across his face. "Hello D'jok how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks, please come in," D'jok smiled back and shook his hand.

He led Woowamboo into the living room where Sinedd and Mei stood eating crackers, "Okay if you want to go sit down at the table which is just through the left there," D'jok said and pointed to the left of them. "Or of course you can go explore my house; I'll just be in the kitchen re-heating the fish,"

And with that D'jok bustled into the kitchen leaving Woowamboo, Sinedd and Mei. After greeting Woowamboo the three headed upstairs to explore D'jok's house.

They arrived in the upstairs landing with two doors to the left of them and one door to the right. "Quite a small house isn't it," Sinedd said with an evil smile.

"Well it's bigger than mine, mines just more roomy," Woowamboo laughed.

"Well come on you two let's go into the one on the right.," Mei said and entered the door.

They where all hit by the smell of toilet cleaner as they entered the bathroom. D'jok's bathroom had a toilet, a small white shower and a very dirty sink.

"Hmm, D'jok's house isn't very clean is it?" Sinedd said and accidentally let slip another evil smile.

"What do you mean?" Mei questioned and peered into the shower.

"Did you not see the front path?" Sinedd laughed.

"At least he has a front path!" Woowamboo said trying to lighten the mood.

Mei took her head out of the shower, "Wasn't that bad," she shrugged.

Sinedd snarled at the fact no-one agreed, "Well I wouldn't be able to eat here everyday like he does"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**D'jok's room**_

_**Mei: **__I think Sinedd is just picking at everything to make D'jok's party seem bad. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three left the bathroom and went into a plain room with green wallpaper. "Probably a spare room," Mei shrugged and they all left for the last remaining room.

They all entered D'jok's room and began poking around, opening draws, moving piles of clothes.

"Not very organised," Sinned remarked but Mei just rolled her eyes and carried on looking around.

After two minutes the three were called down by D'jok and they all settled in down by the table. D'jok brought in a lovely smoked Akillian snow fish on a plate and gave everyone a slice.

They all sat down and dug in except for Mei. "What's wrong Mei?" D'jok asked.

Mei winced a bit, "Is this smoked? Did you grill it a bit?"

D'jok sat in thought for a moment, "Do you not like smoked fish?"

Mei shook her head, "Sorry no,"

D'jok laughed a bit, "No don't worry this isn't smoked!"

Mei looked unsure, so did Sinedd but Woowamboo wasn't listening in and was busy eating his food with delight.

"Are you sure D'jok?" Sinedd butted in.

"Yeah I'm sure!" D'jok lied.

Mei apologised and said she couldn't eat it anyway but Sinedd didn't give up. "Your lying," Sinedd smiled.

D'jok couldn't help but smile back, "No… no I'm not,"

Sinedd looked at his food then back at D'jok, "You sure?" he smiled again.

D'jok laughed, "Stop being stupid Sinedd!"

Eventually Sinedd gave up and continued to eat his fish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**D'jok's room**_

_**D'jok:**__ ………………………………..........................................................ha….ahaha…ahahaha! _

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

D'jok left the room and entered the kitchen, "Okay so I'm just gonna serve up the fruit crumble now, Woowamboo told me he is now in love with Akillian food so let's hope this goes down well," D'jok told the camera and crossed his fingers.

D'jok brought the beautifully crisp pastry into the dining room and placed it on the table, "Tadaa,"

A chorus of 'ooooooooooooooohs' came from the guests.

D'jok cut the crumble up and gave everyone a piece in their bowls. As everyone took in to their food Mei asked a question. "So D'jok did you make the pastry yourself?"

D'jok nearly choked on his food but managed to swallow it down, "What?"

Mei sneered slightly, "I said did you make the pastry yourself?"

Again Sinedd stopped eating and listened in but Woowamboo was oblivious and ate his food like there was no tomorrow.

"Err yes, yes I did," D'jok lied almost confidently this time.

"Oh really that's good!" Mei smiled and began to eat her food.

Sinedd glared at D'jok but gave up after D'jok ignored him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**D'jok's room**_

_**Woowamboo: five stars, I would pay for that anytime**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After everyone had finished D'jok cleared away the table and gave his goodbyes to everyone, he sat down and sighed.

"I think I did quite well, and I reckon they bought my lies…. Ahahahahahaha!" D'jok remarked then burst out in un-stoppable laughter.

**Sinedd's overall verdict: **_It was okay, however the house was messy and I'm sure he lied about the fish, and overall the food wasn't that great so I'm giving D'jok a ……..three. _

**Mei's overall verdict: **_It was good night, the starter was fine but I just couldn't eat the main, even if it wasn't smoked it still seemed that way. The dessert was tasty and he was a good host so I'm going to give D'jok a………….six. _

**Woowamboo's overall verdict: **_simply delicious, I needn't say more! …………………nine. _

So there you have it, D'jok's night was fairly successful, overall D'jok got a score of 18 which isn't too hard to beat… but it isn't easy either. Read next time to see how Sinedd's night is on the next chapter of GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME.


	2. Chapter 2 Sinedd's night

_So last night was a sort of success for our contestant D'jok who scored an okay 18. Tonight however is Sinedd's turn to impress so without further ado… GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sinedd's list:**

**Starter: a selection of nuts**

**Main: homemade healthy pizza**

**Dessert: homemade ice-cream**

**D'jok's thoughts on the starter: **_A selection of nuts? Serving crackers and cheese is pushing the boundaries but nuts! Does that even count as a starter? _

**D'jok's thoughts on the main: **_Homemade pizza sounds okay but since it's homemade and healthy I doubt it would be very tasty… and it is Sinedd. _

**D'jok's thoughts on the dessert: **_ice-cream is relatively easy to make so as usual nothing special from Sinedd. _

**Woowamboo's thoughts on the starter: **_We get lots of nuts on my planet, I wonder which type of nuts he will be using. _

**Woowamboo's thoughts on the main: **_Pizza? This is unheard of on my planet…_

**Woowamboo's thoughts on the dessert: **_Ice-cream? Again this is unheard of. Though I think I might have tried some on Genesis once, If it is what I think it is I'm not having it. _

**Mei's thoughts on the starter: **_Nuts are healthy and keep you thin right? _

**Mei's thoughts on the main: **_Another healthy option, he's really thinking about the guests isn't he? _

**Mei's thoughts on the dessert: **_Ice-cream is okay for me too, this could turn out to be a good night after all! HA! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well then Sinedd seemed to at least impress one of the three, we visited him at his house at 1pm to check whats happening.

Sinedd carefully poured a bag of nuts into a large bowl, after that's done he turned and grinned at the camera. "Tesco nuts selection," He said. "They won't notice,"

Sinedd then moved the bowl to the side and took a pizza base from his cupboard. "Okay now I'm going to smother it in tomato puree and cheese," Sinedd explained as he opened the tomato puree.

"What are you going to do to make sure it's healthy?" A camera man asked. (Yes it's the same guy from the last chapter)

Sinedd stopped for a second, however he just shrugged and carried on.

"I suppose I could cover it in vegetables," Sinedd shrugged again as he took random veggies and threw them onto the pizza.

"Now I'm going to leave the pizza and cook it when they're all here," Sinedd told the camera.

"And now the ice-cream?"

Sinedd shook his head, "No I'll save that for later,"

Yes well good look Sinedd, if you would like to cook any of Sinedd's meals the recipes are on the GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME website.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's how he… err… sort of cooked it. But let's skip to night where Sinedd is sitting in casual clothing after two hours of cleaning the house, "I don't want to be a hypocrite," he remarked.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sinedd slowly got up to answer it. On the other side was Woowamboo who shook his hand and handed him one of the two wine bottles he had.

"I forgot to give D'jok one last night so I'm going to give him his when he comes," Woowamboo explained after Sinedd settled him down in a comfy purple seat.

Sinedd nodded and after a minute or so Woowamboo declared he needed the toilet.

"It's upstairs on the first left," Sinedd explained. "Here let me hold the bottle for you, I'll give it to D'jok,"

"Ah, thank you Sinedd, I'll be back in a minute," Woowamboo grinned and ran upstairs.

Just when Sinedd was about to hide D'jok's bottle the doorbell rang so Sinedd went to open it. D'jok stood there with an untellable expression on his face.

"Hello D'jok, this wine is from Woowamboo to you," Sinedd greeted and handed D'jok the wine.

"Thanks," D'jok muttered and moved into the living room.

After Woowamboo came back and D'jok was chatting to Sinedd about the xenons Mei finally rang the doorbell.

"Hello Sinedd," Mei said and hugged him.

"Just through here Mei," Sinedd instructed and led her through to where everyone else was.

"I'm just going to get the nuts," Sinedd told everybody and left for the kitchen.

When in there he swatted a fly off the pizza and put it in the oven, he then brought the nuts in a bowl in.

"Here we are," Sinedd exclaimed as he entered the room and placed the bowl on the table.

D'jok said he didn't really want any but Mei and Woowamboo tucked in, though Woowamboo and to spit some out occasionally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sinedd's room**

**Woowamboo: **_Some nuts I liked some I did not. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After most of the nuts had gone Sinedd told them to all go sit down because the pizza would be in soon.

In the kitchen though something had gone terrible wrong.

"Do you smell burning?" Woowamboo asked D'jok who shrugged in response.

Though back in the kitchen Sinedd had in-fact accidentally incinerated his home-made pizza.

"Oh no!" Sinedd said as he took the black circle out of the oven. "Lucky the fire went out though," he added.

Sinedd placed the pizza on the side and grimaced. "What to I do now?"

There was a silence because of course the camera men weren't aloud to give him any ideas. But in the end they didn't need to as Sinedd randomly hopped out the window and went running down the street.

The camera men stood in silence then just shrugged and went to film the people at the table.

"So Woowamboo what will you be doing for your dinner?" Mei tried to make some small talk.

"Just some traditional Wamba food," He replied which made D'jok and Mei both wince.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sinedd's room**

**D'jok:**_ I don't like the sound of traditional Wamba food, no not one bit. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera men managed to film two five minutes later Sinedd running down the street with a box in his hand. After he climbed into the kitchen through the window he opened the box to reveal a greasy, sticky pizza.

Sinedd stuck some vegetables on top and shrugged. "They won't notice,"

He brought the none homemade pizza into room which made a sigh come from everyone.

"Took you long enough Sinedd, we could have had a chance to explore your house if you had told us you would take that long," D'jok laughed which made Sinedd smirk in response.

"Yeah well, homemade pizza is hard to make," He replied as he gave everyone a slice.

"Oh this is pizza?" Woowamboo asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Sinedd questioned curiously.

" I didn't know this was pizza, I didn't know what pizza even looked like," Woowamboo laughed. "To me it looks like Slurmburg,"

Sinedd shrugged, "I don't know what that is,"

Woowamboo smiled, "You'll find out tomorrow,"

As Woowamboo asked this D'jok caught on to Sinedd. "Sinedd there is no way this is home-made!"

Sinedd glared at him, "How so?"

"Look at all the grease on my plate!" D'jok complained and lifted up his pizza to show a small puddle of grease.

"Oh that's just the way you eat it D'jok, it's your saliva," Sinedd tried to explain.

"Yeah right," D'jok muttered and pushed his plate away, as did Woowamboo and Mei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sinedd's room**

**D'jok: **_That was not healthy or homemade! _

**Mei: **_It seemed a little greasy so I didn't eat it. _

**Woowamboo:**_ URG! Oh my gosh that is horrible, it may look like Slurmburg but it doesn't taste like it!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinedd took the plates into the kitchen and actually threw them into a sink.

"I'm going to regret that later but at the moment I'm angry!" Sinedd roared.

"Why?" A camera man asked.

"Because they didn't believe my lie!" Sinedd responded and grabbed his wallet which lay on the side.

"I'm going to go get four Mcflurry's," Sinedd explained. "And maybe a happy meal for myself later,"

With that Sinedd jumped out the window and drove away in his car.

"That couldn't of been homemade!" D'jok said to Woowamboo who sat next to him.

"Why not?" asked Woowamboo.

D'jok stood up and entered the kitchen. Sinedd had thrown out the pizza box so there was no evidence on that behalf but on the cutting board sat a garlic and onion dip from a place called Galactik Pizza Express.

"He could have had that before the party," Woowamboo shrugged with agreement from Mei.

"Oh fine don't believe me," D'jok said and sat back down with the two at the table.

"Where is Sinedd anyway?" Mei asked just as Sinedd appeared at the doorway with four Mcflurrys under his shirt and a happy meal.

"Oh hi guys," Sinedd said and brought the food into the kitchen.

He put the Mcflurrys into separate bowls and served everyone some.

"This is really good Sinedd," Mei said to Sinedd who faked a smile back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sinedd's room**

**Mei:**_ I don't care about the main, the homemade ice-cream was lovely!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the night ended Sinedd didn't clear away the table put sat there still eating some chicken nuggets.

"I think I did quite well…yum…hmm… I also think that D'jok was just being mean because there was no way…yum… that he could tell the pizza wasn't homemade," Sinedd told the camera.

**D'jok's overall verdict: **_The starter was crap the main was bought and the ice-cream was…well okay… I give Sinedd a…………….one_

**Mei's verdict: **_The starter was even better than D'jok's but the main let Sinedd down; too greasy. The dessert though was tremendous so I'm going to give Sinedd a seven. _

**Woowamboo: **_I'm sorry Sinedd man but the main was so bad I couldn't eat it! The starter had some bad tasting nuts but the dessert was defiantly five stars. So Sinedd I will give you a……………..6._

So there's the verdicts. Sinedd had to beat 18 and he got a 14... Which his bad. Unlucky Sinedd you won't be winning the 10,000 prize! Read the next chapter though to see if Woowamboo has a chance of winning GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME!


	3. Chapter 3 Woowamboo's night

_So last night Sinedd failed to make a good impression on his guests, well I don't blame them; he did order his food! Sinedd got a rather dull 14 which leaves him out of the running to win the 10,000 cash prize. Tonight is Woowamboo's night so without further ado GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowamboo's list:**

**Starter: small Slurmburg pieces with Akeb fruit dip**

**Main: Wateryama pie**

**Dessert: Wamba fruit crumble **

**D'jok's thoughts on the starter: **_I have no idea what Slurmburg is… Akeb is a fruit I think ahahaha! I'm funny. _

**D'jok's thoughts on the main: **_the main sounds like it will be a pie made from some Wamba animal I've never heard of… hmm Wateryama; I hope it's not a bug. _

**D'jok's thoughts on the dessert: **_WHAT!? That copy cat how unfair, his marks are flying down for unoriginality! _

**Sinedd's thoughts on the starter: **_oh here we go some Wamba food! It's gross, I don't see why I should bother to read this crap; the food makes no sense to me anyway! I mean what in the galaxy is a Wateryama! _

**Mei's thoughts on the starter: **_although I don't know what the starter is it does sound nice…._

**Mei's thoughts on the main: **_This sounds like something you could buy at an Akillian Pukka pie shop! _

**Mei's thoughts on the dessert: **_Finally something I understand, it will be interesting to see how Woowamboo's crumble compares to D'jok. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the guests aren't too keen on a traditional Wamba meal then, well good luck to you Woowamboo! Anyway we visited Woowamboo at his house on planet Wamba at 1pm to check what was happening.

Woowamboo was standing in one big wooden room, this massive room is his whole house consisting of the kitchen, the living room, the dining room and his bedroom (luckily his toilet was outside.)

"So first I am going to cut this fresh Slurmburg," Woowamboo explained and dragged what seemed to be a big, red and yellow slug. "See how it looks like a pizza!" Woowamboo said to a camera man who nodded.

Woowamboo cut the Slurmburg and put it in his fridge, then he took a strange yellow fruit with a long red stalk. "This is Akeb fruit," he informed.

Woowamboo then put the Akeb fruit in a bowl and started crushing it with a big spoon. "We don' t have blenders on planet Wamba, this our way of blending things,"

Woowamboo then added some cream and mixed the crushed fruit in with it, "They will dip the pieces of Slurmburg in dip, it tastes very good," he told the camera.

"So what is a wateryama?" a camera man asked when Woowamboo announced he would be now making the wateryama pie,"

"Wateryama is a big flying insect about the size of my feet up to my hips, it lives on Wamba water and is very good to eat," Woowamboo explained as he took off some foil covering a strange shape.

As expected under the foil was the dead wateryama, it had fly like eyes and yellow, harsh skin. It's wings were big and transparent, surely not something you would like to find in a pie.

"I will give D'jok the legs, Mei the tail and wings and Sinedd the brain just for kicks," Woowamboo laughed, "Of course I will tell them what part they ate after the party is over,"

"Is that edible?" the questioning camera asked (yes the very same.)

"Of course," Woowamboo said and took a bit off the wing and ate it. It made a large crunchy sound which would make anyone hurl. "See, yummy,"

Woowamboo had previously made the pie bases and just had to mash up the parts of the wateryama to make a mince like subject. He filled each different base with a different part of the wateryama.

"Okay so I will cover up the pies for now and cook them when the time comes, now onto the fruit crumble," Woowamboo said and brought a bowl of peculiars fruits in front of himself.

"I have in here: Akeb, Wamlune, Boozeara, Yohang; all sorts of Wamba fruit!" Woowamboo explained as he took his wooden spoon.

"Wamba fruits are very soft so easy to mash," Woowamboo continued as he mashed together all the fruits.

Like before Woowamboo had already made the base so just had to pour the fruit in. "I will make the top out of dough when they come then heat in the oven when they eat the main,"

Mmm… err sounds nice Woowamboo. If you would like to cook any of Woowamboo's meals the recipes are on the GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME website.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So onto the lovely Wamba planet night where Woowamboo is waiting at the bottom of his tree to greet the guests.

The first to arrive was Sinedd who greeted Woowamboo but looked up at the daunting tree.

"Do we have to climb up…that thing," Sinedd gulped.

"Yes, my house is up there, don't worry Sinedd the ladder is connected to the tree and if you fall I'll catch you," Woowamboo laughed but it appeared Sinedd didn't get the joke.

"No way I'm going up there, I'll just stay down here and eat… you can bring it down to me," Sinedd whimpered and sat on the soft, green grass.

"Suit yourself man," Woowamboo shrugged and then greeted Mei.

"Mei please tell me you'll climb this thing," Woowamboo begged.

Mei looked up the tree, "Sure as long as you'll catch me if I fall,"

"No Mei you'll die!" Sinedd cried out.

"I'll be fine Sinedd you big baby," Mei giggled and began climbing the tree.

"Fine but I warned you," Sinned muttered as Mei managed to climb into Woowamboo's treetop house.

"Sinedd come on it's easy!" Woowamboo called down to Sinedd who sat still and stuck his nose in the air.

"No way,"

Woowamboo said something to Mei Sinedd couldn't hear and then continued to try and get him up. Eventually D'jok came and climbed the ladder without fear, (Or to just embarrass Sinedd.)

"Just leave him," D'jok shrugged.

"No we need him up here for a good meal," Woowamboo replied and climbed down.

Ignoring Sinedd he picked him up and climbed all the way up with him.

"Was that so hard?"

Sinedd sat down at the table, "Yes," he muttered.

Woowamboo suddenly placed the Akeb dip and slurmburg pieces on the table. "Tuck in everyone,"

Sinedd picked up a slurmburg piece, "Ew no way am I eating this,"

Woowamboo pouted and sat down next to him.

D'jok ate the slurmburg happily and so did Mei but D'jok had something on his mind and intended to talk to Woowamboo during the main.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowamboo's toilet (outside) **

**D'jok: **_Well he stole my idea and I planned to talk to him about that. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woowamboo brought the pies onto the tables and placed one in-front of everybody. Sinedd pushed his away saying he wasn't eating it but Mei decided to at least open the inside.

"Erm Woowamboo," D'jok began.

"Yes?" Woowamboo asked pleasantly.

"Can I ask you why you decided to make a crumble?"

"Well I was planning to make one when I got on the show D'jok please don't think I'm copying you," Woowamboo pleaded.

D'jok looked annoyed, "I never said you copied me, why is that what your saying?"

"No I just thought that you thought that," Woowamboo defended himself half heartedly.

"No I didn't think that but I might think it now," D'jok continued.

"D'jok no I had already planned it," Woowamboo tried to explain.

"D'jok leave him alone," Mei butted in quieting D'jok.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowamboo's toilet (outside)**

**Woowamboo: **_I honestly didn't copy him… I'm quite offended. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woowamboo can I ask you what part of the Wateryama did I get?" Mei asked.

"Secret," Woowamboo patted his nose.

"Oh…okay,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowamboo's toilet (outside)**

**Mei: **_The pie looked disgusting and tasted disgusting… urg. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the main Woowamboo brought all three of the un-eaten pies and placed them in the kitchen. "I don't think they liked it so it's all down to my crumble," he whispered to the camera.

As Woowamboo started finishing off his crumble D'jok decided to talk to Sinedd.

"Sinedd you've been very quite tonight," D'jok remarked to get a harsh glare from Sinedd.

"Leave me alone, I don't like the fact we're in a box sitting on a tree," Sinedd explained.

"Ahh you scared?" Mei teased.

"NO! just leave me alone… oh look here comes dessert," Sinedd stated.

As he said this Woowamboo came and put a piece of crumble in everyone's bowls.

Everybody began eating but Sinedd was first to remark about the food.

"Woowamboo may I just say that this crumble is………Mmm delicious," Sinedd said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowamboo's bed (Sinedd was to scared to go back down) **

**Sinedd: **_I don't like admitting when someone else does well but that crumble deserves a ribbon, Kudos to you Wamba food. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woowamboo took all the plates and put them in the sink, "So did you all like that?"

Sinedd nodded vigorously and Mei said yes, D'jok however just nodded glumly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woowamboo's toilet (outside) **

**D'jok: **_It was __**okay**__… not better than mine though._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woowamboo said his goodbyes to everyone and helped Sinedd down.

"I thought I did well, the main didn't go off well but I think I got Sinedd into Wamba food with my crumble!"

So what did his guests think?

**D'jok's overall verdict: **_It was a pretty bad night actually, the main was bad and the dessert and starter was okay, normally I would give a six or seven but because he copied my crumble I'm giving him a…………..five. _

**Sinedd's overall verdict: **_I'll be honest I didn't try anything at first but I regret it now… I think the food they gave me when I played for the Snowkids was a bad impression of Wamba food. Woowamboo's dessert has changed my mind. I give Woowamboo a…………………….nine. _

**Mei's overall verdict: **_The starter was nice but the main was defiantly uneatable by my standards. The dessert was great though… I mean really great so I'm giving Woowamboo a generous………….seven. _

So a great score from Sinedd is great for Woowamboo, but remember he has 18 to beat, let's see if he's done it… D'jok gave him a five Sinedd a nine and Mei a seven giving him a 21! Yes Woowamboo has done it against all odds, but he hasn't won yet! See how Mei does next chapter on GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME!


	4. Chapter 4 Mei's night, the last night

_So despite Woowamboo's gross Wamba main course he managed to take top spot with 21 points against D'jok's 18. Tonight is Mei's night who will finally be able to show off her food and be the one to announce the winner of GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME. _

**Mei's list:**

**Starter: none**

**Main: Akillian snow chicken breast**

**Dessert: homemade lemon twist yogurt **

**D'jok's thoughts on the starter: **_No starter? I thought it was compulsory. _

**D'jok's thoughts on the main: **_Sounds nice, I just hope she's a good cook. _

**D'jok thoughts on the dessert: **_Mei wants to stay it shape for her adverts so her dessert will probably not be very good and will be all watery. _

**Sinedd's thoughts on the starter: **_No starter!? The skinny idiot she has to have one… doesn't she? No? …oh then I apologise she doesn't have to have one if she doesn't want to. _

**Sinedd's thoughts on the main: **_hmm that's more like it. Though I've only ever had Akillian chicken covered in oil and grease from my local pukka pie shop. _

**Sinedd's thoughts on the dessert: **_Yogurt? What is she five?_

**Woowamboo's thoughts on the starter: **_She must have a starter the silly woman!.. What? She doesn't?…. Oh well I do apologise Mei ahem. _

**Woowamboo's thoughts on the main: **_Ooh I've had chicken before but not Akillian snow chicken. _

**Woowamboo's thoughts on the dessert: **_Yogurt's good but to be honest not very hard to make. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mixed bag of reviews there; I'm glad that everyone got over the starter! Anyway we visited Mei at her house at 1pm to check what was happening.

"So I don't have a starter which means I can get straight onto the main, I just hope I don't lose any points," Mei said and bit her lip.

"Why have you not made a starter?" a camera man asked, (no it's not him this time surprisingly.)

"Well I can't eat to much and over the last three nights they've really fed me you know, I have to look perfect if I want to progress in my career," Mei explained.

Come on then get cooking!

Mei takes a nice, big yellow skinned chicken and places it in a pan, "This is the Akillian snow chicken and everyone will get a bit of the breast hopefully,"

She adds some oil and places it in the oven, easy! Now onto the yogurt.

"I'm making the yogurt now with proper lemons squeezed fresh in so there can be no complaints," Mei said and takes a four small bowls.

She first adds milk to a pan and begins heating it up, after that she cools the milk and adds a bit into each bowl. After this she adds a tiny bit of sugar and a tiny bit of cream.

"Now I'll just leave them in the fridge and finish them off in the kitchen on the night,"

So that didn't take very long did it Mei, seems like you've got it easy! If you would like to cook any of Mei's meals the recipe's are on the GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME website.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So let's skip ahead to the night where Mei has chosen her dress and put it on.

She was wearing a stunning black dress showing off one shoulder.

"Looking good is key to success, it puts a nice formal feeling in the air making them feel special," Mei said with a sneaky grin.

Suddenly Mei's doorbell rang so Mei went to answer the door for D'jok.

"Hey Mei!" D'jok said as he greeted Mei with a hug.

"Hi D'jok, if you want to go wait in the dining room that would be fine," Mei beckoned as D'jok left the front porch.

Eventually Woowamboo arrived and so did Sinedd so the three men all sat down at Mei's grand, oak table.

Mei stood in the kitchen already preparing her chicken.

"So then," Sinedd began, "What do you think of Mei not having a starter?"

D'jok shrugged, "I don't know; I feel like I need to lower her a score a bit for not having one,"

Woowamboo smirked, "I know I'm bringing her marks down; not to be mean because I don't have anything against her I just think that you need each course to get you a certain amount of points,"

Sinedd laughed out loud in a shrill voice, "Ha! Well I do have something against and I agree with Woowamboo; I'm taking her marks down!"

"You might change your mind when the food comes," D'jok grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mei's bedroom **

**D'jok: **_I do think the guys were being a bit harsh when they said they were going to bring Mei's points down for not having a starter._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'm just going to add some seasoning then just heat it a bit longer so the seasoning really mixs in well," Mei explained to camera as she took a pinch from a bowl full of all kinds of spices.

Mei then went over to the fridge and took out her yogurts, "Did they settle well?" she asked herself.

The yogurts looked fine with a nice yellow twist running through the middle, "The yogurts are perfect! I'll just leave them out of the fridge so they don't get to hard or cold,"

After around fifteen minutes Mei brought in the luxurious chicken.

After cutting everyone a slice she told everyone to get stuck in.

"Hmm, Mei this is really nice," Sinedd complemented.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mei's room**

**Sinedd: **_The chicken was nice; but was it better than my take-away pizza? No, pizza rocks all other food. So I'm pretty confident I'll beat Mei_

**D'jok: **_It was good, well cooked and had lots of flavour; well done Mei_

**Woowamboo: **_I'm not sure Akillian food is for me anymore; I think I'm going to be sick. _

_--------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mei, not that I don't like it but I can't eat anymore," Woowamboo suddenly announced at the dinner table.

Mei looked confused yet worried, "Well that's… that's okay; may I ask you why?"

"Akillian chicken just upsets my stomach is all, ooooh," Woowamboo's stomach roared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mei's room**

**Sinedd: **_………………..Ha! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was done Mei took it the plates.

"So why don't you like the chicken Woowamboo?" D'jok asked as Sinedd tried to hold back some laughter.

"I do like it; it just makes me feel sick,"

"So why did you eat it?" Sinedd raised an eyebrow.

"I only just found out! Excuse me but I need to go to the toilet," Woowamboo's eyebrows knitted together as he left the room in a slight hurry.

Mei entered the room as he left with her yogurts.

"Oh? Where is he off?" Mei asked D'jok and Sinedd.

"He's gone to puke over your food," Sinedd said bluntly.

"Well no he just felt a bit sick Sinedd," D'jok explained.

Mei though was hurt, "Oh… oh well here's the yogurts; enjoy,"

Sinedd picked up his spoon and plunged it in, taking most of the lemon out he stuffed it into his mouth.

"Wow this is good Mei," Sinedd said.

D'jok nodded in agreement, "Yeah, do you often make this?"

"Not much but I have made it once before," Mei explained happy that they liked it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mei's room**

**Sinedd: **_Wow that was good; just not as good as Woowamboo's. _

**D'jok: **_That was so good, kudos to you Mei. _

**Woowamboo: **_I had a bit… it seemed nice; ooooh my stomach! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the night hasn't been to good for our guests, excpet maybe D'jok. Let's see what Mei thought of her night.

"It was a long night with hardly any talking… plus Woowamboo was sick, but I'm sure my food was the best of all the nights,"

Well let's leave it to the guests to decide!

**D'jok's overall verdict: **_No starter was a bad idea, however the main was good and the dessert even better! Mei I'm going to give you a……………………………….... eight! _

**Sinedd's overall verdict: **_She had no starter and that was just stupid! The main was average verging on great and the dessert was very nice I admit, but because she had no main instead of an eight I'll give her a……………………………….....six! _

_Oh! For Mei to win she needs to get an eight to win! But it's all up to Woowamboo! _

**Woowamboo's overall verdict: **_She didn't have a main so that wasn't good, her main made me sick; but it did taste good… to be fair she was a good host and of what I had from the dessert it tasting great. So to be even more fair I'll give her a……………………………….............._

You'll just have to wait for that one!

Mei walked into the living room where everyone sat with glasses of champagne. With her she brought the results.

"Here we go!" Sinedd laughed.

When everyone calmed down Mei began.

"In fourth place is……….."

Everyone bit their lips and huddled together.

"Sinedd!"

Everyone except for Sinedd who sat perfectly still began to speak and patted Sinedd on the back.

"Unlucky Sinedd," D'jok said to the unresponsive Sinedd.

"In third place is………………………………........."

Woowamboo winced.

"D'jok!"

"Oh, hurray!" D'jok smiled and began talking with Woowamboo.

Mei sat down next to Woowamboo as the two looked at who would be second together.

"And second place is,"

Woowamboo closed his eyes.

Mei's smile left her face, "ME!"

She didn't speak but tried to smile whenever someone said something. "Which means Woowamboo wins,"

Woowamboo jumped up in the air and Mei and D'jok got up with him, leaving Sinedd still sitting down staring into the wall.

Everyone (except for Sinedd) hugged each other and laughed.

Woowamboo cheered with happiness despite is stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mei's room**

**Woowamboo: **_Yes I won! I really didn't see this coming you know! I'm going to use the money for medication on the Wamba planet! Yes woohoo! _

**Mei: **_I'm a bit annoyed because I didn't think I would win so when I wasn't fourth or third I got pretty exited but hey, Woowamboo won. _

**D'jok: **_Well done Woowamboo, though I do think I did the best and Woowamboo copied me with the dessert which __**Won **__him the show, but in the end I had fun. _

**Sinedd: **_………………………………..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... oh! Where am I? I blacked out for a second there who won?_

So there you have it! Woowamboo scored Mei a pretty generous six points considering he didn't have a starter, main or dessert properly!

That's the end of GALACTIK COME DINE WITH ME, thank you!!!!!

The end.


End file.
